


Ещё не поздно

by Gierre



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Криденс вспоминает свою жизнь до встречи с Грейвсом и их недолгое знакомство, которое подарило ему надежду.





	

_…жить без фальши, создать новый мир — лучше, чем раньше. (с) «Последнее Испытание»_  
В ночных кошмарах я снимал ремень и отдавал его. Снова и снова. Она принимала из моих рук грубый кусок кожи, а потом замахивалась и смотрела. Внимательно, чтобы в моих глазах не было даже тени злобы.   
Ей нужна покорность, а мне — свобода, мистер Грейвз. В плохие дни она нарочно забывает подвернуть пряжку. Плохими ночами я чувствую острые ребра металла под собственной кожей. Они разрывают тело на части, выпуская наружу сгустки отвратительности, которые за годы уплотнились и почернели. Когда я просыпаюсь, простыня мокрая, а на подушке — следы крови из прокушенных губ.  
Я знал, что будет в конце, мистер Грейвз, пока не встретил вас. В конце всегда смерть, так написано в Библии. Мама любит повторять, что грешников ждет Ад, поэтому я знал, куда попаду. Однажды, думал я, черноты станет слишком много, и она вырвется наружу, а я — исчезну. Нужно было только дождаться. Продолжать снимать ремень и протягивать ей.  
В моей жизни мало хорошего, мистер Грейвз, — вы видели ссадины своими глазами. Страшно просыпаться, когда единственная надежда — наступление вечера, молитва и сон. Страшно засыпать, когда единственная радость — чернота без сновидений. Когда я встретил вас, мистер Грейвз, вы попросили об одолжении.  
— Я хочу попросить об услуге, Криденс, — сказали вы.  
Она никогда не просила меня об услугах. Для нее я был инструментом. Жалким, испорченным, отвратительным — в ее глазах блестело презрение. Мне казалось, если я буду достаточно послушным, однажды она посмотрит с любовью. Вы показали мне этот взгляд. Вы посмотрели на меня с надеждой, ласково, и боль в ладонях исчезла, как по волшебству.  
Когда вы появились, мистер Грейвз, моя жизнь изменилась. Во сне я начал видеть вас. Чернота отступила. Она забилась в дальний угол и настороженно приглядывалась, пока я спал. Вы хотели найти ребенка. Вам нужен был мальчик или девочка, пораженные опасным даром. Чернотой. Я мог бы рассказать вам все в первый день, мистер Грейвз, но губы не послушались меня. Наверное, они тоже болели.  
Вы могли бы понять, мистер Грейвз, почему я молчал так долго? Острые грани пряжки, кошмары, оскорбления — разве этого не достаточно, чтобы рассказать правду? Обменять боль и унижение на вашу благодарность? Увидеть еще раз вашу теплую улыбку?  
Днем я думал, что сделаю это, мистер Грейвз. Готовил слова и надеялся удивить. Смотрел на сестер, прощался с ними мысленно. Мечтал, что заберу их от матери, когда прятаться будет не нужно. Днем я хотел жить, мистер Грейвз, но вы не ждали меня днем. Вы приходили ночью.  
Чернота возвращалась к этому времени. Возле вас она шептала опасные вещи, мистер Грейвз. Она показывала мне острые грани пряжки в ваших руках. В ее глазах я видел вас, стоящим передо мной, и себя, сидящим на коленях перед вами. Вы сжимали ремень пальцами, которые никогда не делали мне больно, и я мог заглянуть вам в глаза со злостью. Я знал, что вам будет все равно. Я знал, что вам не нужен ремень, не нужна боль, строгий голос, моя покорность. Я знал, что вы можете взять все без моего согласия. Чернота показывала мне вас окруженным сиянием. На ее фоне вы были белым пятном. Единственным отблеском среди бесконечных серых улиц Нью-Йорка.  
Вы ждали результатов, мистер Грейвз, и чернота тоже ждала их. Вы начинали терять терпение, а она радовалась, предвкушая. Вы торопили, с каждым днем ваши приветствия становились суше, голос — грубей. Она ликовала, но вы оказались слишком выносливы. Маска вежливости застыла на вашем лице, приросла к нему.  
Я научился вечерами злить мать. Она забирала ремень, я закрывал глаза и представлял вас. Она стала подозревать дурное, мистер Грейвз, когда увидела улыбку на моих губах. Велела молиться чаще и соблюдать пост. Нужно было лишь закрыть глаза и представить, что ее слова произносите вы.  
Вы лишали меня ужина, заставляли по ночам натирать пол щеткой, выгоняли на холод раздавать листовки, били по щекам, по ладоням, оставляли синяки на всем теле. Вы не знали об этом, мистер Грейвз, потому что я так и не позволил себе заглянуть вам в глаза. Показать, на что способно существо, живущее внутри меня. Поделиться чернотой, которая меня пропитала.  
Я надеялся, вы начнете презирать меня за никчемность. Так все началось с моей матерью. Она стала презирать меня, мистер Грейвз, а потом взяла в руки ремень. Ей было достаточно презрения и злости. Жаль, вы оказались терпеливее. Тихий голос раздражал вас, но вы терпели. Отсутствие результата злило, но вы сдерживали себя. Вопросы и просьбы подводили вас к грани, но даже там хладнокровие затмевало ненависть. Вы ненавидели меня, мистер Грейвз, но продолжали терпеть. Иногда мне казалось, что вас не выведет из себя даже оскорбление, но я не мог позволить себе сказать вам грубость. Глупо, не правда ли? Последнее средство, оно так и осталось не использованным.   
Вам кажется, я ищу поддержку, мистер Грейвз. Это правда. Мне нужно знать, что в мире есть существо, способное справиться с тем, что переполняет меня изнутри, мечтая выбраться наружу. Вы говорите, на свете есть волшебство. Оно — в ваших руках. В ваших глазах, где я не увижу страха, когда решусь, наконец, посмотреть в них. В вашем голосе, который не дрогнет, когда моя чернота затопит улицы города, стирая унылую серость. В вашем существовании, которое наполнило пустую жизнь смыслом.  
Если вы протянете руку, мистер Грейвз, я отдам вам ремень. Если вы прикажете, мистер Грейвз, я встану на колени. Чернота не терпит лишь одного — хороших манер. Ее тошнит от них. Ваши улыбки дразнят ее, сочувствие — злит, ласка — заставляет ежиться от отвращения. Она ждет, когда вы отдадите приказ, мистер Грейвз. Я жду.  
Пока я не встретил вас, я знал, что будет в конце. Ад, принимающий бедного грешника. Мать отправила меня туда первым ударом. Первым оскорблением написала мое имя на священных вратах.  
У меня больше нет будущего, мистер Грейвз, потому что Ад — вокруг. Он — внутри меня, и на свете не осталось силы, способной сдержать его, кроме единственного жеста.   
Вам достаточно протянуть руку, взять ремень и объяснить мне, где мое место. Я устал искать его сам, истаптывая дрянные башмаки на улицах безумного мира.  
В своих мечтах я снимаю ремень и отдаю его. Снова и снова. Вы принимаете из моих рук грубый кусок кожи, а потом замахиваетесь и смотрите. Внимательно, спокойно — в моих глазах ни тени злобы. Вам нужна покорность, а мне — свобода, мистер Грейвз. Моя свобода — в ваших руках. Ещё не поздно подарить мне её и забрать то, что вы ищете на улицах серого города.

**Author's Note:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - http://vk.cc/5cNEsL (ВК, открытый доступ)


End file.
